


The Heat Equation (Traducción)

by tevinterimperium, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Category: Mr.Robot
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevinterimperium/pseuds/tevinterimperium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: Elliot no sabe que esperar.Esto no. Esto jamas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the heat equation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827950) by [tevinterimperium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevinterimperium/pseuds/tevinterimperium). 



> Gracias a tevinterimperium por permitirnos traducir su fic ;) si deseas hablar de Tyrelliot Unete a : https://www.facebook.com/Tyrelliotship/

"Elliot," está diciendo Tyrell . Lo dice como si estuviera a cargo,porque está a cargo, está acostumbrado a estar a cargo. Elliot puede contarlo. Es su postura, la forma en que levanta su mentón, la forma en que frunce los labios e inclina la cabeza. Aunque no tan poderoso,porque a veces las miradas que Tyrell le dedica parecen desesperadas, como un ratón atrapado, los ojos desorbitados y hambrientos. A él le gusta fingir que tiene el poder, al menos,es lo que piensa Elliot, la forma en que mueve su cuello es deliberada y pensada, la forma en que su pecho sube es calculada,quizás Tyrell Wellick es un ratón que se hace pasar por un águila, Elliot no lo sabe. No entiende a la gente, entiende a las máquinas, ceros y unos y ceros y unos y ceros. Tal vez entienda a los peces, también. Algunas otras cosas, como la cantidad de morfina que puede consumir sin caer en una sobredosis y cómo robar un perro sin hacer que parezca que está robando un perro puede ser incluido en esa lista, pero en realidad a nadie le importa eso. Sólo los números y el código,hacking, los dedos volando a través de un teclado. Es lo que importa. Es quien es,realmente. Tyrell Wellick no está escrito en ceros y unos, y eso lo hace mucho más complicado.   
  
"Elliot," está diciendo Tyrell después que Elliot le ha contado acerca Fsociety. Tyrell lo toma de manera diferente a como él espera,pero Elliot supone que es difícil esperar ciertas reacciones de la gente. Especialmente de Tyrell. Elliot no sabe por qué estaba ahí, deslizándose a través de la puerta del apartamento de Elliot, o por qué está aquí, al lado de Elliot en el malecón y medio acechándolo. ¿Por qué Tyrell está en todos lados?,¿Por qué cualquiera está en todos lados?,¿Por qué cualquiera esta en algo? . Elliot lo piensa por un segundo y se da cuenta que en realidad no le importa. Para nada. La existencia humana se nutre de fingir interés en la vida de los demás sólo para darse cuenta de lo aburridos que son. Tan aburrido como su propia vida. La vida es aburrida y es así como simplemente es, y Elliot lo sabe. Se pregunta si suena demasiado cínico.   
  
Están fuera de la sala de juegos. Elliot simplemente los llevó hasta ahí. ¿Fue una buena idea? ¿Fue una mala idea? ¿Va a arrepentirse? Tal vez. Probablemente. Probabilidades infinitas para un resultado,¿Que hará Tyrell?Tyrell no es fácil de descifrar, sus acciones no son claras. Lo que hace que la gente esté confundida es la forma en que tienen opiniones, emociones,desordenando la ecuación,pasión y atracción y deseo, como si no fuera lo suficientemente difícil. La ecuación de la pasión sólo va en un sentido, en una respuesta, las cosas se funden,pero no pueden volver a juntarse, el helado no puede volver a su estado de crema,la ventana de cristal no puede ser rehecha después de que la pelota de béisbol fue lanzada por ella,en un sentido,un sentido Dios, la cabeza de Elliot está girando. La gente hace que su cabeza gire. La pasión hace su cabeza gire. Todo lo hace.   
  
Están fuera de la sala de juegos. Elliot aún no sabe si se arrepiente de su decisión,pero él está aquí,tal vez estaban destinados a trabajar juntos todo este tiempo. Es lo que Tyrell decía.Está oscuro y algo cálido,una fuerte humedad con el cielo en una especie de gris azulado, se siente como si debería haber cigarras cerca, el silencio de la noche produce un zumbido en los oídos de Elliot. Algo se sienta en la parte posterior de la garganta. Tyrell es dos pulgadas más alto que él y su cabeza está girada hacia un lado, como un perro ladeando la cabeza. Tyrell no es un perro,sin embargo. Es demasiado arrogante para ser un perro.   
  
Están fuera del salón de juegos y Tyrell está diciendo "Elliot", y Elliot aún no ha respondido. Elliot lleva una sudadera y la capucha está encima de su cabeza, pero no demasiado, por lo que Tyrell todavía puede ver sus ojos. Tyrell lleva un traje,negro como la tinta contra el blanco marfil, y está mirando a los ojos de Elliot como si quisiera una respuesta. Sus ojos son una especie de azul verdoso, los de Tyrell,son grandes y redondos y hace que parezca débil. Su debilidad está en los ojos, piensa Elliot,expresan dolor y miedo y la ira está en sus labios fruncidos y la cabeza inclinada trata de ocultarlo. Irónico. Los de Elliot hacen lo contrario. Una vez Shayla le dijo que siempre le daban el aspecto de estar cansado. Pero siempre  _ está _ cansado y Shayla está muerta, así que ya no importa.   
  
"Estoy contento de que me hayas contado esto," continúa Tyrell,porque no se dio cuenta la forma en que la cara de Elliot se quedó en blanco durante medio minuto, no se percató de las miradas vacías. O tal vez lo hizo y prefirió ignorarlo, porque Tyrell parece ser el tipo de hombre de negocios que haría eso. Ignorar y continuar. Ir al punto. Centrarse en el objetivo. Pone su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Elliot,y el pulgar se acerca a la parte en la que las cuerdas de la sudadera con capucha comienzan. Demasiado cerca.   
  
Elliot deja de mirar al pequeño punto oscuro de coloración justo al lado de la nariz de Tyrell y ve la mano de Tyrell. Elliot tiene un asunto sobre tocar. Tyrell no.Tyrell está tan cerca que Elliot siente que puede oír el sonido de su sangre y Tyrell inclina la cabeza hacia abajo con los labios ligeramente separados hasta que Elliot siente como que no puede respirar y Tyrell se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca como si pudiera consumir a Elliot y Elliot siente como si quisiera ser consumido.    
  
"Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente,Elliot," dice Tyrell, su voz es lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de Elliot lejos del lugar donde el pulgar de Tyrell está empezando a acariciar su hombro, pero eso no significa que Elliot no sea consciente. Tyrell es interesante,entretenido y vertiginoso,frunce los labios y se queda sin aliento sus ojos también están muy abiertos con expresión preocupada,expresa demasiado para un hombre que quiere ser frío y no está hecho para ser un hombre de negocios. Elliot recuerda cuando lo hackeo,las fotos de Facebook y un perfil de MySpace abandonado,un eHarmony largamente olvidado y escondido de las búsquedas de Google. Es más fácil de entender que la manera en que Tyrell lo está  _ mirando _ , se ve suave, todo su rostro es curvas suaves, como si fueran las líneas de un pincel. O algo. Elliot nunca fue bueno con la poética.   
  
Están en el lugar donde Elliot vio a Darlene por primera vez,por primera vez en este "ciclo", sea lo que sea, antes de que recordara. Apoyada contra la pared, casual,segura, asumiendo que su hermano estaba al tanto de su continua existencia. Sorprendente, ¿Verdad? ¿Nunca se dio cuenta de que Elliot pensaba que era un extraña en esos meses? ¿Las declaraciones de sorpresa mientras se bañaba en su apartamento? ¿El estupido cuestionamiento de su rostro como si fuera un rompecabezas que tenía que resolver? Tyrell está más cerca de la pared, Elliot afuera, como si Tyrell estuviera dándole la oportunidad de escapar, si así lo desea. Él no lo desea.    
  
Tyrell está diciendo: "Estoy seguro de que no te arrepentirás", y casi está sonriendo. Se acerca,un poco,inclinando la cabeza a unos pocos centímetros,es a propósito,es intencionado,  _ quiere _ que Elliot note la forma en que está moviéndose. ¿Es una amenaza o interés? La pasión es la parte de la ecuación que distorsiona la solución, imprescindible e imposible, Elliot respira suavemente por la boca, pero su pecho sube y baja demasiado rápido. Ecuaciones. Números. Ceros y unos. ¿Es un cero o un uno? ¿Un sí o un no? Las palabras de Mr. Robot (sus palabras,siempre han sido sus palabras, la parte de él que empuja, presionando, persistente, ¿Es Mr.Robot la imagen de su padre o se trata de la imagen de sí mismo?) un eco en voz alta,se acerca en su cabeza, los símbolos se suponen que deben ser seguros, los seres humanos son soberbia, arrogancia en abundancia, falsificando y fingiendo un interés que es inexistente,Elliot está mareado. Es vertiginoso. Tyrell es vertiginoso.   
  
La boca de Elliot se abre, la mitad por temor y la otra mitad en anticipación, al igual que hay palabras que tiene la intención de decir, pero su garganta se ha cerrado en tal situación. Mira a Tyrell,sus ojos suaves y formas suaves como la estructura de su rostro,aclarando en sus lados irregulares,vello incipiente a lo largo de su mentón, del mismo color que su cabello peinado. Elliot siente su escrutinio corriendo por todas partes, huyendo, pero Tyrell es persistente,no baja su mirada.    
  
Los labios de Elliot están resquebrajados. Los siente cuando siente los labios de Tyrell presionando contra los suyos, lentamente,Tyrell está calculando esta acción,está en control. Los labios de Elliot están resquebrajados,porque no se preocupa por usar el bálsamo de labios que le dio Shayla,metido en su bolsillo cuando dejó su apartamento,¿Suave, seductor? No,eso no es acertado. Empático. Los labios de Elliot están resquebrajados y los de Tyrell no porque Tyrell se enorgullece en cómo se ve y en cómo se posiciona, Elliot lo imagina aplicando humectante labial ante el gran,enorme espejo antes de venir aquí, todo por la imagen, todo por la imagen. Los labios de Elliot están resquebrajados,pero a Tyrell parece no importarle.    
  
Elliot cierra los ojos,pero no está seguro de si es por instinto o para perderse en el placer. La mano de Tyrell sube lentamente,su pulgar acariciando en círculos los caminos que está haciendo,iniciando en las cuerdas de su sudadera y luego subiendo por su cuello hasta que está conteniendo su rostro,el mentón de Elliot en la palma de Tyrell.Rozando pero conteniendo,tierno pero tenaz,aún ávido en el poder. Él lo tiene. No necesita fingir que está en control, pero lo hace de todos modos. Su otra mano baja hasta la cintura de Elliot, más suave,apenas tocándolo. Ligero como una pluma. Tentador.   
  
Tyrell se aleja, después de un momento. Elliot abre los ojos lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de enfrentarse a la música, pero Tyrell está  _ sonriéndole _ . Ve a Elliot de arriba abajo,en parte sorprendido y en parte impresionado,como si el hecho de que Elliot es físicamente capaz de besarlo es asombroso. Aunque Elliot no ha besado a nadie desde Shayla.   
  
(Besó a Darlene,afuera en el malecón,adrenalina y emoción, su amplia sonrisa y la risa burbujeante,no es  _ su _ culpa,que  _ olvidó _ , que siempre  _ olvida _ ,¿Cómo olvidas a una persona? ¿Una hermana? ¿Alguien como Darlene? Está bien, ahora, recuerda,los recuerdos lo inundan como una maldita ruptura, tropezando otra vez en su apartamento,sosteniendo viejas fotos manchadas entre su dedo índice y el pulgar,es real, ella es real, son reales. Ella lo mira con lástima. Trata de ignorar el beso, la vergüenza y la necedad presionando su pecho,estrechando,no puede respirar si piensa en ello durante mucho tiempo. Ella le dice que está bien. Él sabe que no lo esta.)   
  
"Bueno, bueno, bueno, Elliot," dice Tyrell,casi suena como un personaje de dibujos animados. Su mano continua en el mentón de Elliot, Elliot siente como si quemara justo en su mejilla. Se pregunta si Tyrell puede notarlo. "No sabía que lo tenías en ti."   
  
Elliot dice, "¿Que tenía en mí?" y siente que no ha hablado en años. Tal vez no lo ha hecho. No siempre puede decir cuando habla y cuando no lo hace, y su voz está casi temblando, como si estuviera nervioso. No está nervioso por Tyrell, sin embargo. Tal vez sea la elaborada apariencia o tal vez sea la intencionada posición o tal vez es la forma en que Tyrell lo está mirando ahora, pero Elliot no está nervioso. Tyrell podría devorar a Elliot si lo intenta,ha matado a una mujer, se sintió  _ maravillado _ , pero Elliot no está nervioso. Piensa que tal vez debería estarlo.   
  
Tyrell se ríe, deja escapar una risa algo forzada, antes de decir, "Las agallas. La confianza. El valor ", y hace una pausa. Presiona los labios juntos,sus labios están ligeramente húmedos por besar a Elliot hace un momento,sus labios que no están resquebrajados y son finos y suaves.Dice: "Siempre logras sorprenderme, Elliot."   
  
Elliot lo mira. "Es sólo una de mis cualidades, supongo."   
  
Tyrell levanta la ceja,mofando,como si fuera un juego y está sorprendido por el movimiento de Elliot,como si Elliot hubiera tomado un peón de Tyrell, sorprendido, divertido. La palma presiono contra el mentón de Elliot,su presencia prácticamente quemaba la piel que recorría,con suavidad. Ríe de nuevo, pero esta vez suena más real,menos como si su risa fuera parte del juego - lo que sea que es, este ir y venir, Tyrell entrando a su apartamento y Elliot mostrándole la sala de juegos, una distracción, viendo ¿Quién va quebrarse primero? Elliot no está seguro, es probable que Tyrell si.- su juego se rompe por un momento mientras Tyrell ríe a carcajadas. El lado derecho de su boca se abre aún más que el izquierdo y las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugan, de manera sutil, casi imperceptible. _ Casi _ . Elliot se da cuenta porque es Elliot.   
  
"¿Piensas que esto es una mala idea, Elliot?" Tyrell pregunta,su cabeza vuelve a su lugar otra vez,¿Una pregunta de un perro o de un aguila cazadora? Elliot no lo sabe,lo que provoca que su cabeza gire,al igual que cualquier cosa que no sea binario, los básicos, los ceros y los unos burlándose de los fondos negros y azules. ¿Es una retórica o una provocación? ¿Tyrell está jugando con él o está provocando? ¿Por qué Tyrell siempre causa este colapso catastrófico en la cabeza de Elliot?    
  
"Sí."   
  
Tyrell sonríe de nuevo, o tal vez sólo muestra los dientes, la mitad de su rostro es una fría máscara de piedra y la otra mitad es una forzada sonrisa de Cheshire. Se incorpora a sí mismo,mentón inclinado,hombros amplios, la perfecta imagen de influencia, la representación perfecta de prestigio, como tinta negra contra el blanco marfil, siempre la gran comparación,el contraste. cielo sombrío y estrellas brillantes. fondo negro y palabras blancas. Tiene más sentido cuando está solo en las sombras. Ceros y unos a través de la escena sombría, HTML grabado en sus alrededores. Tiene sentido. Tiene sentido.   
  
Elliot lo besa,en toda la boca, las palmas contra las telas a rayas,aferrándose demasiado al traje. Cierra los ojos,apretandolos,robótico, conoce la adecuada rutina de besar a una persona, pero hacerlo se siente como si faltara algo,labios contra los labios, casi automatizado. Se siente torpe,como si estuviera mal, como si no se supone que debería estar haciéndolo,quebrando todo el equilibrio sólo por esa reacción. ¿O por la dicha? ¿Por qué Elliot lo besa? ¿Simplemente para hundir el desequilibrio de poder entre Tyrell y él en un confuso caos? Posiblemente. Siempre es posible.   
  
Sentir la sorpresa de Tyrell es la mejor sensación que pueda imaginarse,aunque, estremeciéndose de nuevo bajo de las manos de Elliot, sorprendido,el ratón brevemente atrapado detrás del águila todo porque Elliot está besándolo. Se aleja por instinto, los ojos desorbitados, antes de que su cerebro finalmente lo entiende, luchar o huir, disolviéndose. Los labios que no están resquebrajados. _ Complacido _ .Las manos en sus caderas,los pulgares bailando a lo largo de los pasadores de la hebilla en la correa de los jeans de Elliot, Dios,es  _ agradable _ ,¿Ser besado? Extraño.   
  
(Él y Shayla siempre se besaban como si fuera el último beso que jamás tendrían, desesperado, torpe, morfina o Molly hacia todo tipo de giro e inclinación, las manos en el cabello, los dedos asomándose cerca del dobladillo, cayendo en un colchón desordenado,uñas dejando marcas en la piel expuesta. Él y Shayla siempre follaban como si fuera la última vez que alguna vez lo harían,lentos pero anhelantes,ambos ignorando el recordatorio de que es una mala mala idea,cigarrillos después del sexo, Shayla quedándose dormida al lado de él. Perdida pero no olvidada.)   
  
Elliot retrocede un paso,rebotando sobre las puntas de los pies, ¿Se dio cuenta siquiera que estaba de puntillas? Tyrell es alto. Dos pulgadas más alto, por supuesto, cuando se endereza la espalda para volver a la inmaculada persona que cree que es, se siente más como tres. Elliot se encorva y mete las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, ocultándose. _ ¿Piensas que es una mala idea?  _ Por supuesto que lo es, siempre lo es, cada enlace y cada interacción y toda apariencia de socialización: mala idea, mala idea. ¿Tyrell se da cuenta de lo que está  _ haciendo _ ? Ciertamente se da cuenta,tiene que hacerlo,¿Verdad? Verdad.   
  
Tyrell dice: "Bueno." Él dice: "Bueno." Como si fuera una frase completa,como si el abrupto final es de algún modo aceptable, al igual que la escueta palabra estando por sí sola contiene más significado que una frase completa, ¿Por qué sigue diciendo  _ Bueno _ ? Elliot está irritado. Tyrell dice: "Bueno." Como si estuviera en control, como si estuviera en el poder, como si estuviera colgando la zanahoria por encima de la cabeza de Elliot y Elliot está desesperadamente tratando de alcanzarla,luchando por ella con todas sus fuerzas. Es irritante.   
  
Tyrell dice: "Bueno." Y luego dice "Elliot", llamando la atención de Elliot,jalando, y luego dice: "Creo que esta va ser una  _ excelente _ asociación", y luego se vuelve sobre sus talones, rápido y cuidadoso, y se aleja por el malecón. Pasos específicos. Perfectamente coordinados. Tyrell Wellick está hecho de soberbia,es lo que lo mantiene de pie, la única razón por la que todavía está aquí,se nutre en el mentón levantado, la barbilla inclinada.Está en su esencia.   
  
(Elliot le sigue, a pesar de sí mismo.)   
  
(Sabe que es una mala idea. Lo hace de todos modos.)


End file.
